Whispers in the Dark
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: After Babs was shot, a certain vigilante pays her a visit and gets some much needed TLC.summary stinks. R&R!
1. His Vow

Whispers in the Dark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Babs or Dick. If I did, I would be a very happy person because I would make sure that Nightwing STAYED in bludhaven instead of moving to New York where almost all of the MARVEL superheroes hang out. I don't know about you but the possibilities of xovers and ego issues make my head spin. Also, I do not own Skillet or any of their awesome songs. I just own the CD.

**Author's note: **This takes place right after Killing Joke. I recently entertained the idea of Nightwing going to Barbara's place and comforting her in the middle of the night. While I thought of what Dick would say and how he would go about saying it, a song from Skillet began to play on my CD player, and this story was born. Again, I give full credit to the band for inspiring this, and any issues anyone may have of my posting this fic is therefore their OWN problem! Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, for I am still searching for a beta.

_Despite the lies that you make it_

_Your love id mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

She woke from another nightmare and turned toward the open window. He stood there. He said nothing. He didn't need to. She read everything in his bright blue eyes.

_Despite the lies that you make it_

_Your love id mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

He looked into her emerald eyes. He saw her pain. No. He _felt _her pain. He was determined to make sure she never felt that pain ever again.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning,_

_Consuming fire_

She clutched him so tightly that she could feel the beating of his heart through the Kevlar on his chest. She felt him absorb her pain and hurt. Her body shook with tears and he held her close as he made a solemn vow.

_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_hear my whispers in the dark_

He knew she thought he would leave her. Because she could no longer fly. Because she was no longer whole. He held her tighter as he continued his vow.

_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark!_

**End Chap. one**


	2. Her Vow

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Ch.2**

Disclaimer. Standard disclaimers apply.

She shuddered as her hand found a gash in his body armor. She trembled with worry as she realized that his body shook with fever. He had come to her before tending to his own wounds. He loved her despite her incompleteness. She forced him to lie down. While she tended his injuries, she made her own promise.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting _

_To drown you in crimson roses_

He felt her confidence return as she tended him. He felt her sense of purpose begin to rekindle as she fed him broth and cleaned his wounds. As he lay there in the haze of semiconsciousness, he heard her murmur a vow of her own.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning_

_consuming fire_

She smiled as she watched him drift into painless sleep. As she watched his broken and punished body slowly relax, her eyes fell on her idle computer. She looked once more at her patient and knew what she had to do. She wheeled over to the unit and began to work her magic. For him. Because he remembered. He remembered how she used to fly. Because he loved her. Because of this, she would watch him. She would be there. Always.

_No! You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_No! you'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes, you'll know I'm never far!_

_Hear my whispers in the dark!_

_Whispers in the dark_

**End PLEASE REVIEW!! I know I'm not the best writer, but I do appreciate any and all comments you may have!:)**


End file.
